Bedtime Stories
by Sallad24601
Summary: A certain couple start a new phase in life and marriage when they bring home twins. Little did they know they just helped to save the world one last time.


**A/N: This is mostly Doctor Who, so wou'll have to wait until the end for the Primeval twist. :) Spoilers up to Journey's End for Doctor Who, and slight spoilers for Primeval series 4 finale. Takes place a year or so after Journey's End in Rose's timeline. Rose/TenII fic**

**This was one of those times where I had the idea and instantly just had to write it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She held her newborn twins in her arms for the first time since labor. They'd been premature, and they'd nearly lost them more than once. But now they were safe, and the parents couldn't be happier.

"My Kathy… My Daniel…" The mother kissed their foreheads with joyful relief.

"**Our** kids." The father teased, just as happy to be with his children.

She smiled and relented. "Our kids." She repeated as she kissed him on the lips. Bouncing them up and down, she completely ignored how her husband was rambling on about how they both have her nose, his chin, and so forth, until he broke her trance by calling her name.

"Rose?"

"Hm?" She finally looked up from her gaze.

"Can I hold them?"

She chuckled at her oversight and handed them over. "John… Do you think they'll like us?"

"Well, I don't know about us, but they'll love you if they've got any sense." He flirted. "And when are you going to go back to calling me 'Doctor'?" He asked, looking back down at their faces.

"We're in a hospital, John. I don't think they'd appreciated it much."

"What? I think they can handle a bit of confusion if they can handle a bunch of women giving birth to human babies. Now Sontaran babies, they're so calm and peaceful you could hear the breath of everyone in the room! I never got the chance to witness a birth, but oh, it would've been brilliant! I 'spose I have seen lots of other births, though, like the Slitheen! Now there's a sight. They have all their young ones running around the floor singing—"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got your own to worry about now." She didn't want to remind him that it wasn't actually him who had seen those births, not right now.

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed her, handing Daniel over to her, and went back to making faces at Kathy.

Rose smiled. He was already protective of his little girl.

He heard her voice as he opened the door to their room. They'd been crying all night, and she'd gone in to try to shush them. It was their first night home, and already he and his wife had lost hours of sleep.

He stepped in quietly so as not to disturb her and started listening to her story, unnoticed.

She spoke slowly. "…And he travels a lot. Oh, how he travels! Through all of space and time in his little blue box. It's bigger on the inside, you know. He loves it, the adventure, saving everyone all the time. He's never cruel to anyone, and he'll protect anyone he comes in contact with. He protected me once, a long time ago, through all the places he took me. That's how I met your father! In a way, that is. They're both lovely people, just on different scales. One saves his universe, and the other is all that matters in mine. The three of you are now, I suppose…" She paused. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked without turning around in her rocking chair.

"Long enough." He kissed her on the top of her head and took one of his children. Bending down to the chair's level, he added, "I miss the universe too."

She smiled and sighed. "Doesn't matter now, you're my Doctor, and they're our kids."

Daniel started crying again, which woke up Kathy. Now they were both crying.

The parents sighed simultaneously. "I'll take them. You get some rest." He offered his free arm, which was soon filled with an infant.

"No," she exhaled loudly, exhausted. "I want to see what you try."

"A competition?" His eyes sparkled.

She nodded, and he began singing a Gallifreyan lullaby while bobbing his children. Instantly, the crying stopped.

*25 years later*

"What should we name him?" She held her newborn in her arms.

"Whatever you think. You've always been better at that sort of thing than I am…" Her husband answered.

"Oh, come on. You know lots of names."

"None that are appropriate for this place… None that would do him justice." He smiled.

She returned his expression and looked around, hoping for inspiration. Nothing came to her except a dark, meaningless jumble of thoughts.

"How about Mathew?" Anna, her best friend and midwife, suggested.

The parents looked at each other and grinned. "It's perfect." The father said.

"Mathew Gideon." She added, suddenly having all the inspiration she needed.

"After me?" Her husband nearly blushed.

"Why not?"

He beamed and kissed her. "Thank you, Kathy Sarah Anderson."

The child began to cry, and Kathy told him a story her mother used to tell her as a kid…

"There's a man out there somewhere, and he's called the Doctor…"

THE END


End file.
